Phoenix Refuge: The Story of a Healer
by The-Fallen-Guardian
Summary: Alrighty for those of you who have been reading Phoenix Refuge by Lex1016 before it was discontinued and deleted from her account, this is the story of the lovely little healer, Niana.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my lovely friends that are interested in the story of Phoenix Refuges lovely infirmary Healer Niana Semia.**  
 **I have been thinking about how to start this a very long time now. Lets understand that this entire story leads up to Lex1016's story Phoenix Refuge: Revamp. After a little bit of talking I was able to get permission to write this story about the lovely guild healer Niana Semia. So this is where we will start.**  
 **The memories of the past shall now unfold for all to see...**  
 **X782**  
"So your really leaving huh?" A pink haired demon child questions as she watches the little blue eyed girl tie her black combat boots.  
"I cant stay here any longer, not after what they did to Harmony." The blue eyed girl responds sending a glare to the picture of her mother and father.  
"Well then, I wish you luck. Don't let your wounds stop you." The pinkette concludes as the younger girl opens the window to her freedom.  
"I never have." She responds jumping from the torture chamber she once called home, beginning her journey to happiness and freedom.  
"Don't forget the cabin! I didn't make it for you for nothing." The pinkette calls out as her friend disappears into the world around the guild. "And don't ever let yourself forget the pain, don't become numb like your parents. I mean it Niana."  
 **January 16th X783**  
"Happy birthday sis. I wish you where here with me." I whisper messing with my white hair. "I made you a promise, I swear I will never use it again. It is evil and where are not."  
I have finally found the cabin that Lenette made me just in time for my sisters birthday. It would be her seventh birthday, but that will now never happen. Instead, today marks the day that I would begin volunteering at the towns hospital in honor of my little sister, who always wanted to heal the sick and the wounded. I will never let her down ever again. Who now what will happen here, I heard that there were a couple of mages at the hospital.  
Everything was already set up, the hospital knew that I was going to start coming in daily until I would move on if that ever happened. I mean nothing ever happens in this small town at the foot of the Ritouru Kazan Mountains.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys it is Anna-san i just wanted to let you know that there will only be a couple chapters for this story because i decided that i wanted to practice my diary writing skills for this assignment that i have to do for my English 2 class. It requires that I write 10 diary entries based off of the character Amir from The Kite Runner. I already have one so i need to get the rest done. Anyways because of that, most of this story is going to be in a diary entry form. but there will be multiple entries in one chapter so yeah… here goes nothing…**_

 _Dear Diary, x783 February_

 _Training at the hospital has been going smoothly, and one of the mages has begun to teach me transformation/ takeover magic on her free time, I can now change simple appearances like my eye color and hair color, but that is it. It helps with patients because it amuses the little kids and keeps them calm while we help them._

 _Of course the hospital work is doing well. Mostly we see kids who got into little accidents or got sick because there is no town doctor, but every once in a while we get a miner who didn't get far enough from the blast to be safe, but other than that it is pretty simple._

 _Harmony would be proud of me if she was here…_

 _Niana_

 _Dear Diary, x783 March_

 _I can now change most of my appearance! It doesn't yet make up for the magic I shall never use again, but it is still fun to use and practice. Anyways Senpi told me that if i continue the way I am going that I will be able to transform into the demon I slayed when I was younger. I think that would be nice because at least it gets me away from my evil magic._

 _Also I have found some books around town about healing using plants and the stuff around me. I know Harmony was into that kind of stuff, I wonder if she would be proud of me if she could see me…_

 _Niana_

 _Dear Diary, x783 July_

 _I feel as if I am safer where I am. I have grown another year without worrying about being killed by my parents. This is all very new to me. I have memorized four of the twenty books that I found on medical practices and I am working on one that is teaching me a way to use a healing magic that is connected to moon magic so that it will be easier for me to learn. Another thing that I have noticed is that when I feel uneasy something bad happens. Like last week there was a mine explosion and we had 30 guys in ICU. I just got home from taking care of them and I really need to figure out why that happens cause I could start warning people if it is going to happen everytime something goes wrong._

 _Niana_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _x784 January_

 _I know that I haven't written in you in a while, but I have mastered takeover magic, and I can now do basic healing using magic. I have been so busy lately with the hospital that now that I am able to sit down and relax I can actually feel the slightest feeling of unease. I don't know why I am feeling this way, but hopefully it will go away without anyone getting hurt. I mean it is probably because it is the first time in months that I can relax, but I can't help but to feel like there is danger coming to this little town. Also Fairy Tail has gone to the dump and the guild we now send our requests to requests a large sum of money that the little town can't spare, even if we mine some of the most beautiful gems. We just don't have that kind of money here. Thankfully we have a mage couple that lives here otherwise I don't think that we could make it. If course, I haven't met the couple yet, but I know from the files that they have two daughters and a son. Plus I have heard my fair share of stories of the couple from back when they were members of Fairy tail. Maybe one day they will bring their kids in for a checkup, it is not good for the kids to not get checked out at least once a year. Maybe the hospital should send out home visits just in case they are too busy._

 _Dear Diary, x784 April_

 _It is finally Spring, and the first flowers have bloomed. The water in the pools have warmed up, but that doesn't mean that I will be wearing a swimsuit any time here soon, I have far too many scar for one to enjoy being in a revealing outfit. Technically it is only two now, but it still doesn't let me feel comfortable in front of others even if the others have healed._

 _Well I must go now. I have just received a call from the hospital, and then I need to start searching bookstores and magic stores for more medical books to add to my stash._

 _Niana_


	3. Serpents Nest

_**Hey guys I am back and soo sorry for how long I have been gone.**_

 _ **I am going to go straight into the story so that you guys can understand our lovely Niana...**_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _January 30 X785_

 _The feeling that I was getting is so much stronger now. There is an impending danger coming to our beautiful town... I don't want to see it happen..._

 _Niana_

 _Dear Diary_

 _May 15 X785_

 _I can no longer write in you. It is no longer safe in our beautiful town, the hospital called last week and informed me that they no longer wanted me to go and work there due to the dangers caused by our towns newest guild. Serpants Nest has made it very difficult to do anything that could help the people, so I have begun taking in people to heal when our hospital can't. Most of the injuries I see now is serious and tells me that there is some serious issues here. I have mastered the moon magic that will help me heal people and my newest take over is the demon I slayed a long time ago. Angelic Demon... I have to go... someone is outside of my door..._

 _Niana._

"Open up!" Someone shouts before a loud bang sounds through the air. "Coming!" I shout in response throwing my diary into the fireplace so that the guild would never be able to read it. "Yes how may I be of service?" I question opening the door to see two men in all black standing there. One of the men was holding his dagger in hand as his red eyes pierced into my soul.

"We have questions for you." the red eyed man informs me with a smirk. "Ask away." I respond glancing at the man with a scar running over his right eye.

"We heard that you have been a shelter from refuges hiding from us." The blue eyed man sneers his voice rough as if his vocal cords had been damaged a long time ago and he had never let them heal properly.

"No I am not a shelter. I do however provide medical assistance for those who have been severely injured and cannot make it to the hospital." I respond standing taller than before. _They are going to try to convict me of something..._

"And where do you think that you got the proper training for that?" The man growls. "I was trained by the hospital. They told me to stop coming in last week." I respond.

"And all of those books, there is an awful lot of them." The dagger holding dark guild member adds. "Medical books. I bought them whenever I traveled."

"One final question. What is your opinion of our lovely guild Serpents Nest?"

"I shall never be for a guild that hurts the people. You belong in the dump of which you came from." I reply as my eyes flash red and back to blue.

Suddenly the men grab me and force me to the ground. "Just the thing we needed." The man with the dagger growls as the drag me to where the beautiful park of our precious town once was.


	4. Chapter 4: Pheonix Refuge

**Hey guys I am back with another chapter. There wont be any diary entries for a little while. I am sorry about that though.**

"You can't keep doing this, Niana, all you are doing is causing yourself so much more pain then is needed to protect the citizens." My senpi growls at me as she patches up my back where they had reopened two of my scars.

"They want to make an example of someone, I don't want that someone to be a villager who doesn't have a chance of healing properly." I whisper in response letting her take care of my bloody back and arms.

"Niana, I don't want to see you on that post for another month or two, you need to heal properly, you haven't been healing like your supposed to." Senpi orders as she lets me stand up.

"Of course. I am going to head home now. I'll try to stay there until I am completely healed up this time." I mutter putting no meaning into my words.

"She did it again, and now she won't wake up. You expect me to let you visit her while she hasn't even showed evidence of being able to wake up. It has been a month now." Senpi's voice shouts as my eyes begin to open. "Don't you dare go in there! Darius!" Right as she makes her order a man, who was clearly ignoring her storms in and takes a look at me before marching over to my side.

"Hello, you are Niana Semia right?" He questions smiling.

"Aren't you Darius... why haven't I ever seen your kids come in for check ups?" I question remembering his name from the files.

"Don't you worry about that. Here let me help you sit up." He responds when I begin to shift in the bed.

"How long have I been out?" I question.

"A month." he answers.

"Has anyone been injured..." I start

"Well in the past month, we have fought and removed Serpents Nest from our town, but yes my beautiful wife has passed due to the fight." Darius informs me. "But that is not why I am here. I am here because I am going to be forming a guild where any soul may find refuge, and I would like for you to join."

"What is your guilds name?" I question feeling horrible about Lena's death.

"Pheonix Refuge." He answers.

"I'll join only if I can work in the infirmary." I reply.

"Why of course. You can even design the infirmaries building if you would like." Darius comments.

"Thank you, Master-senpi." I mutter as I try to get up.

"Already calling someone else senpi now are we. Well it is good to see you awake, I am guessing your going to do what you always do?" Senpi asks.

"No, well yes I am leaving the hospital, but no I am going to go home and design the infirmary." I reply.

"Um another thing. Your cabin burned in the fire they set to it. I saved most of your books, and the town has been working to rebuild it, but it is not ready yet." Darius explains as soon as I am to my feet.

"Of course those snakes would do that. Well I guess that we will just have to do this another way. Are you ready Master-senpi. I am sure that it will be alot of work making a guild." I mutter.

"Lets do this" Darius replies leading me from the hospital.

 **Sorry guys but this is the final chapter. It has lead up right until the guild was being built, but now it is time for me to say good bye to all of you, and now it is time to work on my next story. I have no idea what it shall be yet, but you will see when it comes.**


End file.
